


1220

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: 庞宽 - Relationship, 彭磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1220

庞宽回酒店的时候已经是凌晨三点半了，他琢磨着要不回去也别躺下，没一会儿街口的早点就该出摊儿了，彭磊这几天至少念叨了两遍那个馄饨好吃。正美滋滋的想着晚点儿带着热乎早餐去彭磊那屋叫门，没成想刚进了酒店大堂却和自家大主唱撞了个正着。彭磊缩在大厅一角的沙发上，垂头耷眼半死不活，他分明也瞧见了庞宽，只是看了一眼又迅速的把脑袋缩了回来。庞宽着实吓了一跳，自顾自的傻笑也僵在了脸上，平复了一下心情才赶紧走了过去。

“怎么不睡觉啊，跟这儿干嘛呢”不知道为啥他就觉得这会儿彭磊心情不大好，装作若无其事的开口，其实心里有点儿紧张。

“你不也没睡”彭磊小声嘟囔了一句废话，今天的演出结束之后，他是眼睁睁的看着庞宽被其他乐手和歌迷拉去了after patty，巡演路上这是常事儿，本来平时彭磊也会一起，今天有一姑娘指名道姓的说喜欢庞宽，人群里嚷嚷的最大声，彭磊突然就觉得特别没劲，背上琴闷头走了也没和谁打招呼。

可这会儿彭磊又出现在这儿，想起刚才眼看着庞宽傻乐呵着走进酒店，没滋没味的来了一句，“心情这么好么？我以为你今儿不回来了”

“能去哪儿啊，我不爱跟外头过夜，完事儿了就回来呗”庞宽讨好般的凑过去坐到彭磊边儿上，却感觉彭磊几乎是抬头瞪了他一眼，张了张嘴也没说出什么，最后吸了下鼻子，扔下一句“我困了我上去睡觉”就长腿一迈蹬蹬蹬的跑上了楼。

扔下庞宽一个人坐在那，好半天才反应过来自己说错了话，后知后觉的想给自己一大嘴巴。什么叫“完事儿了就回来”，汉语真是博大精深，自己说的是喝完酒聊完天儿，跑掉那小傻子指不定琢磨的是啥呢。

庞宽靠在沙发里，倒也不着急上去追人。他跟彭磊现在说起来就是关系不清不楚，今天这一出闹的太突然，他得理理思路才知道从哪个方向去哄。说起来，自己不知道从什么时候开始对他多了点儿朋友以外的心思，喜欢他在台上光芒四射的蹦蹦跳跳，也喜欢他在台下神神叨叨的蔫儿着坏，反正一天看不见他感觉吃饭都不香了。好在一起组了乐队，俩人也都不用上班，能白天晚上的混在一块儿。也让庞宽找到了机会借着酒劲儿吻上那张整天胡说八道的嘴。

彭磊没躲，也没回应，甚至两个人分开的时候彭磊只是不好意思的挠了挠头，又随便扯了个天南海北的话题开始跟庞宽胡侃，好像刚才那个被发小兼队友亲了的人不是他一样。但庞宽惊喜的发现彭磊至少是不反感和自己这样的，从那以后就老是制造机会和他接吻，一来二去两个人都有了那么点儿下流的默契，到后来只要在一个密闭空间里独处就总能亲那么一会儿。

时间久了庞宽心里就有点儿虚，彭磊对他是什么态度他拿不准，是压根就没当回事儿，还是不好意思表态等着庞宽主动更近一步，或者根本就是不知道怎么拒绝。他对彭磊的喜欢也不是占点便宜就能满足的那种，终于有那么一回，亲完以后他按住彭磊的手腕儿，逼人和他对视，然后说出那句“咱俩好吧我喜欢你”，而彭磊只是歪着脑袋躲躲闪闪，含混了半天才问他“你想和我做吗”。庞宽看他这副样子其实心里挺憋屈的，等到彭磊真的扯开他的腰带，手揉上那儿的时候他又什么脾气都没有了，脑子里只剩下兴奋。哆嗦着手帮人做完扩张，庞宽挺进去的时候彭磊脸红着，疼的大颗大颗的往下掉眼泪。庞宽本来还试探着动了两下，看着彭磊小口小口的喘着气儿，委屈巴巴却不敢叫出声的样子，叹口气对自己说声算了，退出来把人搂进怀里拍着背哄，“没事儿了没事儿了，疼就别弄了”。也不知道是该骂自己没出息，还是夸自己一下连这都能忍住。

反正彭磊就是不答应做他男朋友，也不说喜欢他，一次都没有。

庞宽也不是没再问过，彭磊每一次不是说“现在这样儿不好吗”就是嬉皮笑脸的勾着庞宽的腰问他想不想做，当庞宽按着他肩膀说不谈恋爱就不能做的时候，彭磊又迅速的蔫儿了下去，缩回旁边一副不做就不做的样子，半晌又自己乐了一下，说“你还挺传统的”。气的庞宽想不管不顾的把人操了，又总觉得这不是个事儿，最后只能骂骂咧咧的摔门走了。

直到今天，彭磊又跟个小媳妇儿似的，大半夜不睡觉坐在这儿堵门，以一种介于兴师问罪和撒娇之间的幼稚姿态，临了还吃了一坛子冤枉醋。是吃醋吧？庞宽也不确定，但是他拿彭磊没辙，既不敢当真着得寸进尺，又不能当假就坐视不理，从来都是这样。他到最后也没想明白自己该怎么哄这别扭孩子，但是人已经来到彭磊房间门口了。

“彭磊，彭磊你开门，我忘带房卡了”没动静，庞宽等了好一会儿，想着实在不行明天见面再说，正当他想转身回屋的时候门却开了，彭磊垂着脑袋立在门后，眼睛鼻子都红着，一看就刚哭完一场。庞宽见他这样儿心就化了，一点儿较劲的心思都没了，满脑子都是他妈的他想要什么我都给他。

“你和谁谈恋爱了？”彭磊哭完了说话还带点儿鼻音，听起来更委屈了。

“我没有啊，哪儿啊就谈恋爱了”庞宽让他问的摸不着头脑，“你先让我进屋行吗，大半夜的”说着就挤了进门，他还想过去牵彭磊的手或者抱抱他，被彭磊侧身躲开了。于是庞宽挺尴尬的站在那儿，看着彭磊坐回床边儿抓了个枕头在怀里抱着，皱着张小脸儿，仿佛他身上有着天大的冤情。

“你说过，谈恋爱才能做。”

“所以我没跟人做啊，就是吃饭喝酒来着，我发誓”庞宽走过去，死皮赖脸不屈不挠，拿开彭磊怀里的枕头，蹲下身子把人膝盖和小腿抱在怀里，又伸手去擦他脸上挂着的泪珠，声音也柔和了下来，“你还没答应跟我好呢，我哪儿有恋爱可谈，别哭了，嗯？”

“真没别人吗？”

“真没有，有也让我扒拉跑了”

“为什么非要我跟你好？”

“因为我喜欢你”庞宽耐着性子。

“现在这样耽误你喜欢我吗”开始了，颠三倒四有恃无恐。庞宽有时候深深怀疑为什么会有彭磊这样又弱又蛮横的人。

“不耽误，但是…”庞宽脱力般的把脸买进彭磊大腿上，声音闷闷的传出来“但是你这样我心里没底啊。”

“你心里有底了，是不是就不这么在乎我了，不会再把我当回事儿。”一晚上的胡思乱想，加上刚才以为庞宽跟别人好了终于崩溃大哭，这会儿又看见庞宽跑过来细声软语的哄着他，告诉他没有别人，彭磊被大起大落的这么一折腾，也说了点儿平时说不出口的真心实意。

庞宽听完了只觉得好气又好笑，“合着你就是怕我追到手了不好好对你？我不能，我不是那种人，天哪。”

彭磊也不说话，眨巴着眼睛小动物似的望着他，庞宽只好继续妥协，“我大概知道你怎么想的了，你觉得不能一句我爱你就被哄走了，你得天天听我说我爱你才行，是这样吗？这好办呀，我天天说，每天都重新追你一遍你看行吗？”

彭磊被他这个奇妙比喻给逗乐了，呲着小门牙可可爱爱的点了点头。庞宽又循循善诱着“可是今天这种情况怎么办啊，你看你要是我男朋友的话，不想我跟谁出去理直气壮的就能把我带走，也不用自己一个人胡思乱想受委屈了，啊，是吧？”

像是觉得庞宽说的有点儿道理，彭磊歪着脑袋思考了一下，然后说，“也好办，这个我回头想办法吧，我现在饿了。”

不知道他脑袋里藏的什么主意，不过庞宽也不急于现在就撬开，他已经很满足了，知道对方也是同样喜欢并在乎自己就已经有种特别踏实的感觉，甚至还带了点儿苦尽甘来。“那你在这儿等着吧我去买早点”起身的时候还在彭磊脑袋上亲了那么一下，说，“我爱你，这是今日份的。”

很久以后闪星排练的时候，有一次张帅问赵梦，“裤子为什么有那么奇怪的队规，不让和异性单独吃饭，不让留异性联系方式什么的。高三学生家长管的都没那么严了吧。”梦姐冷笑一声，说，“你看这是给我定的么？处于薛定谔恋爱状态的他们俩人互立规矩罢了。”赵梦回想起曾经问过彭磊每天1220发微博是我爱你的意思吗，彭磊说不是我爱你，是我也是。

得，一个别扭一个能忍，天生一对，大概如此。


End file.
